Starting Over
by Shuuichi Minamino
Summary: YAOI Iori/Kyo Kyo catches Yuki with another guy & goes to a bar to get drunk with a friend, where Iori's band is performing, & Kyo ends up staying with Iori for a while. Kyo's friend then plots to get Iori & Kyo together.
1. A Nomiya, Heartache & Lots of Beer!

WARNING: The following fanfic contains YAOI meaning a MALE/MALE relationship, usually sexual. If you are underage or find this subject offense then do not venture any further. You've been given the opportunity to click the BACK button. For those who know what they're getting themselves into, enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own King of Fighters; expect my original character Kurai and this fanfic plotline.

__________________________________

Iori stepped down from the stage when he and his band finished playing a set of songs, and the tall redhead fighter headed over to the bar for his promised free drink the owner owed him. A few of the other customers inside the nomiya called Chokoreeto Neko offered him complaints from their tables as Iori passed them. He passed a booth and paused when he thought he recognized a familiar head full of hair, and took a closer look.

"Kusanagi," Iori said.

The younger fighter was slumped over the table, faced buried in his arms and the table was covered with empty beer bottles and snack dishes.

"Oh, are you a friend of his?" asked the other occupant of the booth that Iori didn't see until the person sat forward. It was a young man who had plum colored eyes, extremely beautiful elfin features and thick, black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. His long bangs cascaded down his shoulders and he had a fair ivory complexion. As he spoke, Iori noticed that the elfin youth had slightly longer canines.

"No," Iori replied, answering the question.

"Oh, I assumed that you were since you appear to know him," the elfin youth replied. "I apologize."

Iori nodded and leaned over. "Oi, Kusanagi, you still alive?"

"He won't answer you; he's out like a light," the black haired one said.

"He drank all of this," Iori said, gesturing to the table.

"Yes."

"You must really miss the Tournaments that much if the only enjoyment you get between them is getting drunk, Kusanagi," Iori said, speaking to the out-cold fighter.

"You're assumption about the situation is wrong," the elfin youth said, looking up at him.

"Who writes your material?" Iori sneered.

"I refuse to honor that remark with a reply," the black haired youth said.

"So what's wrong with him?" Iori asked.

"Oh nothing much," Kyo's friend began," he came home and found his girlfriend, the one he was going to marry one day, fucking another guy."

"Oh," Iori said, noticing the venom Kusanagi's friend spoke with.

"Needless to say, he's pretty much broken hearted over the matter," the other said.

"I can sympathize," Iori said, taking a seat. "My girlfriend dumped me for another guy too. It doesn't bother me because I don't think I loved her."

"But you cared for her a great deal, ne?"

"Yes," Iori replied. He turned to Kyo and leaned in murmuring directly into his ear, "You're going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning."

"I don't suppose that Kyo thought ahead about that," the elfin youth replied.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Kurai."

"Yagami Iori."

"Ne, you said that you and Kyo aren't friends, but you act like you know him," Kurai pointed out.

"We fight against each other during the Tournaments," Iori replied.

"Oh," Kurai nodded. "He's your rival then."

"Yes."

"But you obviously don't hate him."

"I don't have a reason too."

"That's good to hear," Kurai said. "Do you live close around here?"

"That depends; why are you asking?"

"I want to know if you'll be willing to do me a favor," Kurai said.

"Like what?" Iori asked.

"Would you please allow Kyo to stay at your place for tonight?" Kurai asked.

"Is there a reason why you can't bring him to stay at yours?" Iori answered.

"I live in Yokohama and I don't feel like carrying Kyo all over Japan," Kurai replied.

"Fine."

"Doomo arigato."

__________________________________

Iori unlocked his apartment and turned on a light. Kurai followed in carrying Kyo over his shoulder.

"The spar bedroom is this way," Iori said, gesturing for Kurai to follow him.

Inside the spar bedroom, Kurai began the task of stripping Kyo down to his jeans and tee shirt, and laid him down, pulling the covers over him.

Kurai folded his clothes into a pile before leaving the room.

"I'll be coming back early tomorrow morning," Kurai said, looking at Iori over his shoulder. "Good-night and sayonara."

Iori nodded and Kurai closed the door after him.

Iori entered the guest bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at Kyo. He was sleeping peacefully curled up in a fetal position, looking very vulnerable to the world.

"Kusanagi no baka. No woman is worth getting drunk over especially if she's the unloyal type like your Yuki obviously is," he murmured to the sleeping figure. He sank onto one of his knees and reached a hand over to brush a lock of Kyo's hair out from his eyes. The shorter brunette murmured something in his sleep while gently inclining into the soft touch. Iori shook his head seemingly amused and left the room.

__________________________________

True to his word, Kurai appeared outside Iori's apartment door early the next morning. Luckily for him, Iori was an early riser as he opened the door to let the black haired youth inside who carried several grocery bags.

"Ohayoo gozaimas!" Kurai greeted, toeing off his shoes.

Iori blinked when he saw what Kurai was wearing. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Kurai was dressed to kill in a very short red plaid mini shirt, a black baby tee shirt, and a black leather with pyramid studs and matching wrist bands, a pair of white "slouchy socks" and black flats. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Iori realized that Kurai had a very slender figure with the best pair of legs he'd seen on a male.

"I was out grocery shopping," Kurai replied, looking over his shoulder. "Kyo still asleep? Stupid question; of course he is and probably hung over."

"Are you a cross dresser?" Iori asked.

"No, but I've learned that I get better service when I dress up like this," Kurai replied.

Kurai easily found the kitchen and went inside. Iori followed him.

"Hey what're-?" the tall fighter paused when he now saw Kurai dressed in a black bodysuit and a 1500's swordsman's shirt also in black with a black leather belt. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change outfits."

"Magic."

"What?"

Kurai turned around from the counter. "To begin with, I'm not human. Well, I'm half human; my father was a red fire dragon."

Iori looked at him.

"Take a seat. I can tell that you're simply dying to know the story," Kurai said, slicing varies of fruits and vegetables. "My father's family lives on a island still unknown to man kind. My mother was an explorer who was sailing the southern areas of the seas when an unexpected storm struck and she washed up on the shores of some undiscovered island. There she met my family and his family. They quickly fell in love since my mom had this giant lizard kink and nine months later I was born. We lived on the island until I was five-years-old in dragon terms, my mom wanted to visit her family again, so dad flew her home. After a short visit mom went back to the island, but I stayed behind because I wanted to get to know to my human origins. I attended school and in high school I met Kyo. We've been friends ever since and yes, he knows that I'm half dragon, but he's the only one; aside from you know and if you tell anyone about this I won't be hesitant to silence you and the ones you've spoken too."

"You have nothing to fear; I'm not the type who chats to other people on a daily basis," Iori replied.

"In other words; you have no friends," Kurai said. "Pity, and you seem like an okay guy."

"Besides," Iori continued, "I assume that you also control the power of flames and fire. I will not tell anyone what you've told me and it's unlikely they'd believe me."

"You swear? I really don't want to kill you, y'know."

"I swear upon my honor; from one pyro to another," Iori smirked.

"Okay, I can live with that," Kurai said, smirking back.

Iori watched as he placed several ingredients, looking like fruit and such, into his blender.

"What are you making?" Iori asked over the noise.

"It's called the 'hung over shake'," Kurai answered and turned off the machine. He poured the thick liquid into a tall glass. "Kyo drank a lot last night and this is to help make him feel better."

"Just make sure he aims in the bucket," Iori said as Kurai disappeared out of the kitchen.

__________________________________

Kyo woke up with a feeling that made any sound and light unbearable. He held the pillow over his head wishing that God would be merciful and strike him dead, ending his misery. Kyo opened an eye when he felt a presence enter the room and a hand touch his shoulder.

"Ne, Kyo, you awake?" the voice spoke in a very hushed whisper.

"Kurai," was the moaned reply from beneath the pillow.

"How're you feeling?"

"Nauseous, dizzy, my head hurts. I wanna crawl up into a corner and die."

"I have something that'll help and the shades down so the room's just about pitch black," Kurai said.

"You promise?"

"Don't I always?"

Kurai removed the pillow off Kyo's head and helped him sit up, slowly of course so the young man would find his center of balance. Kyo accepted the glass Kurai handed to him and slowly drained the entire thing.

"There, now you're stomach should feel less empty and I've added a strong painkiller so the mix for your head ache," Kurai said, laying Kyo back against the pillows.

"Kurai, what would I do without you?" Kyo said.

"Be in less comfortable conditions, I suppose," replied Kurai.

"Can I barrow you lap, Kurai?"

"Of course."

Kurai sat with his back against the headboard so that Kyo could rest his head on the black haired youth's lap. Kurai placed a hand on Kyo's forehead, rubbing it gently, because he usually transmitted heat into his hand that helped ease Kyo's headaches.

"You smell good; like a campfire," Kyo murmured, with his eyes closed.

"That would be my dragon side," Kurai said.

"How's your family by the way?" Kyo murmured.

"They're fine. My aunt is pregnant with a cluster of eggs," Kurai replied. "I will be required to attend their hatching. Would you like to come? Father and Mother said that you're always welcomed to the island."

"Sounds tempting."

"We could think of it as a nice long vacation."

"Sounds wonderful."

"I knew I could twist you arm," Kurai smiled. "Headache gone?"

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit dizzy," Kyo replied. "Uh-oh. Think I'm gonna be sick!"

With seconds Kurai was cupping Kyo's forehead as the youth heaved into a bucket. The dragon half figured that the 'hung over' shake should've waited until later when Kyo wasn't feeling so light headed, but then Kyo probably would've been sick no matter what. Iori entered the room while Kyo was busy being sick and handed Kurai a glass of water. Kyo washed out his mouth with the water while Kurai went to dispose the continents inside the bucket. Iori of course was nowhere to be seen.

TBC 


	2. Fight or Flight: How about Lunch?

When lunch arrived, Kyo had been sick twice, but was feeling much better; his headache was gone and he no longer felt light headed. He did, however, felt hungry and wanted a strong cup of coffee. And a shower and a change of clothes. Getting up, Kyo exited the bedroom and paused in his tracks.

'Huh? What a minute… This isn't Kurai's apartment?' Kyo thought. 'Where the hell am I?'

Kyo's instincts began screaming when he _felt_ a very, very familiar (an intimidating) presence behind him. Turning, Kyo's eyes lifted up until he was looking into the face of Yagami Iori.

Inside the kitchen making miso and the rice for hoso-maki and futo-maki, Kurai started when he heard Kyo's scream, and ran out of the kitchen only to collide into his friend.

Grabbing Kurai by the arm, Kyo made a mad dash for the front door, but he didn't anticipated for Kurai to pull back his arm causing Kyo to loose his balance and crashed onto the floor.

Iori watched the scene unfold with a motionless face.

"Itai!" Kyo whimpered, rubbing his sore rear.

"Kyo, what in the seven hells is wrong with you?" Kurai asked.

Rather then answering his friend, Kyo reached out and pulled Kurai behind him as the means of protecting him against Iori.

"Stay behind me, Kurai. I've been up against this guy before so I have an idea of his fighting skills. I'll get us out of here alive somehow," Kyo promised, forming a flame in his right hand.

Kurai groaned and held his face in his hands. 'Just rivals, huh?' "Kyo, Iori isn't going to fight you."

"The hell he won't! We've been battling for years! Because of our clashing bloodlines, he and I have been destined to fight each other ever since we were born!" Kyo declared.

"Only during the Tournaments, Kusanagi. I prefer it that way," Iori replied.

"Kyo, Iori is going to try and kill us. He was nice enough to let you stay here last night when you got hung over," Kurai explained to him.

Kyo extinguished the flame in his hand and turned to Kurai, whom he knew would never lie to him. "You brought me to spend the night inside my enemy's house?"

"Who decided not to kill you while you slept," Kurai pointed out.

"Feh. My honor prevents me from belittling myself to carry out such an act," Iori said, crossing his arms.

Kyo gave him a non-believing look while Kurai went to go check on his miso.

Kurai poked his head out of the kitchen. "Lunch will be ready soon so you have enough time to shower, Kyo, if Iori doesn't mind, and I brought you a change of clothes."

Kyo gave Kurai a 'don't leave me with _him_' look after his friend's retreating figure.

"The bathroom is the down the hall and on the right side," Iori said and headed back into his own bedroom.

Once he was done showering, Kyo poked his head out into the hall to see if the coast was clear. Kyo had failed to take his change of clothes with him into the bathroom. Wrapping a towel around his slim waist, Kyo ventured towards the spar bedroom, praying to any deity who would listen not to come across Yagami.

Iori decided to leave his bedroom to wash up for lunch once his noise detected the scent of Kurai's miso soup, and paused in his tracks when he spotted Kusanagi up ahead wearing…nothing…but a…towel. A heat that started in his lower belly shot down into Iori's lower regions of his body as his eyes raked up Kyo's figure on display and all of its naked glory. Iori now knew that Kurai wasn't the only male who had a pair of nice legs, only Kyo's was more defined from years of training. As was the rest of his body as Iori saw; washboard abs, a lean chest, slightly board shoulders. Kyo quickly disappeared into the spar bedroom, and Iori headed into the bathroom to try and regain control over his body. He pondered the idea of taking a quick and very cold shower.

__________________________________

Kyo exited the bedroom dressed, but Kurai had been the one to pick out his clothes, and choose his favorite outfit on Kyo; a tan colored transparent long sleeved skirt that buttoned up in the front with a wide shirt-collar, a white tank top worn underneath the tanned shirt, and a pair of blue denim jeans that ripped at both knees.

He entered the kitchen to see if Kurai needed any help bringing out the dishes.

"Carry the miso for me, will you please?" Kurai said, taking the large lacquered tray covered with sushi and headed towards the table.

Iori was already seated and noticed at how nice Kurai had laid out the table. Kurai walked in with Kyo following behind and sat down.

'I can't believe that I'm about to share a semi-formal lunch with Yagami, of all people,' Kyo thought.

"I've made tones so help yourselves," Kurai said, starting on the miso.

'This is…so bizarre,' Kyo thought, sipping his miso. "Mmmm. You've outdone yourself again. Kurai."

Iori nodded with agreement.

"Arigato," Kurai said, smiling at the praise.

Kyo and Iori reached their chopsticks over for the same piece hoso-maki, and Kyo quickly withdrew his.

Kurai smiled behind his miso.

"Ne, Kusanagi, are you planning to confront your girlfriend when you get back home?" Iori asked, making conversation.

"You told him?!" Kyo exclaimed, looking at Kurai.

"He asked," Kurai replied. "And I found it impolite not to answer his question."

Kyo coughed. 'Wonderful.' "Well since you asked. I have no idea. I don't think I want to go back just yet."

"You will have to face her eventually," Iori pointed out.

"I'm fully aware of that. Just…not yet. I want to collect my thoughts before I face her again," Kyo replied.

'He must be very upset over this,' Iori thought. 'He won't even say her name. Not that I blame him. I refuse to say my ex's name.'

"You know you're welcomed to crash at my place for as long as you need, Kyo," Kurai said.

"Thanks, but I'll need my stuff," Kyo pointed out.

"No problem. I'll got get it for you. And Iori can help me carry it all," Kurai said.

Iori didn't argue.

TBC


	3. Packing and Promises Made

Kurai and Iori found that Yuki was gone from the apartment, and the dragon half used Kyo's set of keys to get in.

"Again I want to thank you for helping me pack up Kyo's stuff. This really means a lot to me," Kurai said, tossing the set of keys next to the apartment's phone. "I just want to make this easier for Kyo in any way I can."

"You do know what's his and what's hers, right?" Iori asked.

Kurai turned with a beaming smile on his attractive face and nodded. "Yes. It's in the best friend's manual."

Not understanding the meaning behind that (and not wanting to get into a discussion over it), Iori didn't press the issue and followed Kurai into the bedroom. There the young brunette clapped his hands together.

"Okay, now to start. Iori, I suggest that you carry out what I hand you into the car," Kurai said, well it sounded more like an order really.

The tall redhead nodded and stood back watching Kurai move about first collecting Kyo's clothes packing away what was clean onto duffle bags and what was dirty into trash bags, which Iori placed in Kurai's car. Next came Kyo's personal items that were packed in boxes and sealed with thick tape. Kurai moved fast and with accuracy. Within three hours, all of Kyo's stuff was pack and in the trunk or back seat of Kurai's car.

"Now all that is left is Kyo's most treasured item: his motorcycle," Kurai said. "That should be in the garage."

Kurai located the keys to the motorcycle and down in the garage, Kurai located it.

"I can see why Kyo treasures it," Kurai said. "Okay, I'll drive this back to my place while you drive my car back. Kyo would kill me if I allowed anyone else to touch his bike. No offense, Iori."

"None taken," Iori replied. He looked the motorcycle over. "It is nice."

"Hmm," Kurai smiled. "It's his baby."

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE! THEIF!"

Kurai looked up and gave a pained groan when he spotted Yuki running towards them looking furious.

"Thief! Get away from… Eh? Kurai-kun?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied.

Iori noticed that the dragon half was trembling ever so slightly and the tall redhead knew that it had to be from with held rage and other emotions.

"What are you doing with Kyo's bike? And where the hell is he? He never came home last night."

Kurai took a shuddering breath to calm his raging emotions before answering. "He was out with me."

"Getting drunk no less," Yuki tsked.

To anyone else it looked like Kurai was grinning, but Iori knew that he was grinding his teeth.

"Yes," Kurai hissed through clenched teeth. He was visibly shaking now.

"Kurai, you okay?" Yuki asked, concern visible in her voice.

"No!" Kurai barked suddenly. Iori swore that he _heard_ a damn breaking. Kurai took a step towards Yuki. "Do you know why I'm not okay? It's because my best friend caught his so-called reliable girl friend **fucking** another guy in his own bed. Little girl, you have **no** idea **how much** shit you are in right now. I promise, little girl, that you will **not** get away with what you've done."

Yuki almost wet her pants at the amount of venom that came out from Kurai's calm and cold tone. His tone even sent chills up Iori's spine and the redhead vowed **never** to piss Kurai off. Ever.

"Come along, Iori," Kurai's tone was softer now, "We need to get going." He slid onto Kyo's bike and started the engine. He cast a glance up at Yuki. "Be seeing you around, Yuki."

Kyo sat on the cement wall outside of Kurai's apartment complex waiting for Kurai and Iori to arrive. He hopped down when he spotted them and ran over to Kurai.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Very well!" Kurai replied with a beaming smile. "I reframed myself from killing that cunt named Yuki. Right, Iori?"

Iori nodded.

"You're gonna need to help us lug this stuff up to the apartment," Kurai said, opening his trunk and grabbed the first box in sight before heading up to his apartment.

"Kurai must be very, very, very pissed," Kyo commented as he and Iori grabbed a couple of boxes. The brunette looked up at him through his bangs. "Kurai **never** uses that word when describing a female."

"I gathered as much," Iori said, following Kyo.


	4. Feel the Love: Bar Fight and Dinner!

A few days had gone by after Kyo moved into Kurai's apartment, and after the second day had gone by, Kyo went back to his old apartment to confront Yuki, with Kurai and Iori (after Kurai had somehow got the tall redhead to agree to come). Both the half dragon and the tall fighter stood outside in the hall, listening to the ex-couples' muffled voices. The only time Iori or Kurai to make out any of the words was towards the end when Kyo began screaming and calling Yuki every four-letter word he could think of. The confrontation ended with Kyo leaving the apartment with slamming the door open (startling Kurai in the process) with Yuki shouting after him, cursing after him and then sobbing for him to stay and work things out.

"Go spit, bitch!" Kyo shouted over his shoulder while storming down the stairs.

Iori offered Yuki a non-sympathetic glare, hovered over her in a menacing gesture and murmured into her ear, "You honestly thought that you would have gotten away with what you did to him, didn't you? You've just made yourself a powerful enemy in Kusanagi."

Iori caught up with Kurai and Kyo out on the street. One look on the fellow fighter's face told Iori that despite the anger displaying on his features, Kyo was hurting a lot inside.

"How about we go get a beer?" Kurai offered. "My treat."

"Fine, I could use a drink, but, Kurai, please keep me from getting drunk this time," Kyo said, looking at the half dragon. "Hangovers aren't that much fun."

"Not to worry," Kurai replied. "Hey, Iori, you wanna join us?"

"Sure."

Kyo looked a bit taken back, but he said nothing.

"Iori can help me preventing you from getting drunk," Kurai added.

"I'll simply break his face if he does," Iori stated.

"Save it for the next Tournament, pyro," Kyo snapped, walking ahead.

Once inside a bar and after consuming a beer and a half, Kyo felt a little more mellow, and challenged Iori to a game of pool. Kurai sat on the edge of another pool table sipping sake while watching Kyo and Iori. After the two fighters won a game each, Iori broke for a break to buy another drink while Kyo set the balls up for another match. At the bar, the conversation between two men caught his ears when the one of the right mentioned the name Yuki.

"…So then Yuki's boyfriend walks in on us and of course, Yuki's too busy screaming to notice, and the look on his face was priceless! His eyes just about popped out of their sockets and boy did he look pissed. Mind you that was the whole point of me screwing that chick Yuki."

"So the whole point of you screwing Kusanagi's girlfriend was to get back at him 'cause you lost a fight to him?" he companion asked.

"Hell yeah! That little bastard deserved it!"

Hearing enough, Iori placed his drink down and walked up to the man. Tapping him on the shoulder, Iori delivered a hard punch to the man's face as soon as he turned around, knocking him clear across the room.

Kyo almost dropped his beer when he heard someone scream and a loud crash. Kurai jumped down from his seat and followed Kyo to see what the commotion was all about. Kyo looked surprised to see Iori beating some guy up, and blinked in awe when Iori tossed the man through the front window and then, after taking a few minutes to calm down, fished out enough bills to pay for a window replacement.

"What was that about?" Kurai whispered into Kyo's ear.

"Beats me. Maybe the guy insulted Yagami," Kyo whispered back. "You see why I get a bit edging being near him? The guy could go off at any given moment."

"Oh, I don't know. I think Iori's a pretty decent guy," Kurai replied with a smile.

"You haven't been around him long enough like I have," Kyo remarked. "The first day we met, he promised to kill me."

"And how many years ago what that promised made?" Kurai asked. "Look, I believe that if Iori wanted you dead, he'd done it a long time ago."

"Feh. He's probably bidding his time," Kyo remarked.

"Well, even if he was, he won't now," Kurai said. "He knows that you're under my protection."

"Thanks, Kurai, I feel so much better," Kyo replied sarcastically, but it wasn't directed towards his friend.

Iori, drink in hand, walked back over to the pool table and Kyo and Kurai.

"Ne, is that K' and Chris?" Kyo asked, looking over Kurai's head towards a pool table a couple ones down. At the moment any distraction to get away from the same pool table as Iori was welcomed. "I think I'll go say hi."

Kurai watched Kyo wander off to the back and cupped his hands behind his back while turning towards Iori who began another game.

"'And what's gotten into you pray tell? Your behavior has been to say the least a bit odd of late'," Kurai said, quoting a line from one of his favorite (anime) movies.*

Iori responded with a 'don't bother me' glare.

Kurai, of course, wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "Oh, c'mon. You know I won't stop pestering you until you tell me."

'I know that to be true,' Iori thought, pausing long enough to drain half of his drink. "Fine. That guy was the one Yuki was cheating with on Kyo, and it turns out that he slept with her to pay Kyo back for a fight he lost previously."

"Oh. Hmm, so maybe this means Yuki isn't quite the cold heart cunt as I thought her to be. …But then she did give into temptation," Kurai murmured to himself. He looked up. "So, then why did you drive that guy's head through the wall? Why should you let it bother you? Unless you really don't hate Kyo, as my friend is convinced that you do, and that you do have some degree for respect for him."

Kurai smirked to himself. 'Yes, why does the fact knowing that that guy was using Yuki to hurt Kyo emotionally bother you, unless you have some feelings for my dear friend on some degree. I know much more about you, Kyo and your clashing ancient bloodlines then I let on. I also know that the Iori Yagami whom Kyo interacts with isn't the real you at all. That what he and everyone else sees is simply a front; a mask if you will.'

"I'll admit that what you said is partly right. Yes, it bothered me because, yes, I do have some degree of respect for Kusanagi," Iori said.

Kurai smiled. "And you can emphasize for him over what's he's going through."

"Yes."

'For now anyway,' Kurai thought. He diverted his attention over towards where Kyo, Chris and K' were talking. 'Not to worry, Kyo. Pretty soon you'll see this whole thing as a blessing once you get over that bitch Yuki. And I know just the person who'll make you an excellent mate, once the two of you get over your existing differences and after I've convinced the two of you.'

"I give the two of you my blessing," Kurai teased with a laugh and laughed harder as a blush developed on Iori's face, and began chasing Kurai around the pool tables with the cue stick.

Kyo managed to remove the cue stick-turned-lethal-weapon out of Iori's hands and tossed it to Chris for safekeeping. "Oi. What the hell was that all about, Yagami?"

"None of you damn business!" the tall redhead snapped.

Kyo shoved his face into Iori's and poked a index finger against the other's chest. "The hell it ain't, Yagami! That my friend you're chasing with a cue stick."

"If the two of you get any closer and you two could kiss," K' smirked.

Kyo turned bright red and all but leaped away from Iori.

"Don't be absorbed, K'," Chris said. "You know very well that they wouldn't."

"Thank you," Kyo said.

"They're in public after all," Chris added.

Kyo's face went the same bright red. "S-Shut up! T-That's not even funny!"

Chris continued to giggle behind his hand as Kyo quickly left the bar. Iori gave the young fighter a death glare and left as well.

"I swear; there's some kind of hidden sexual tension between those two," Chris said.

'If there's not one yet then I'll work on it,' Kyo thought with a smirk. "It might explain all the blushing going on."

"It might," K' agreed.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kurai," the dragon half said with a bow.

"I'm K'."

"I'm Chris. You must be friends with Kyo," Chris said.

"Ever since high school," Kurai replied.

"You're not a fighter, other wise Kusanagi would've introduced you to us and vise versa, or we would've met at one of the Tournaments," K' pointed out.

"That's right," Kurai said. "Besides, I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Okay, now I'm interested," Chris leered.

__________________________________

It was the day after the bar fight incident when Iori returned home from band practice and found a message waiting for him on the answering machine.

Beep 

"Hi, Iori, it's Kurai. I apologize for the comment of what I said about you and Kyo yesterday; I didn't mean to offend. As the means of making up for it I'd like for you to come over for dinner tonight. That is unless you don't have other plans already. It's Kyo's turn to cook, but don't worry; he doesn't suck. Hope to see you at dinner. Bye!"

Iori smirked. Well, he really didn't have anything planned for dinner except to either go out or make something himself that was instant. And he really didn't mind the company; he found Kurai to be a little irritating, but enjoyable to hand out with. Kind of how he felt towards Kyo's company; irritating, but enjoyable at the same time, only with Kyo it felt…different. Different in a good way or bad was something Iori still had to figure out. At least Kyo acted like he had a life outside fighting at the Tournaments, unlike some of Iori's other opponents.

The tall redhead fighter went to take a shower and changed into a clean pair of red khakis, a white long sleeved dress shirt,  a black vest and his buckle collar before venturing over to Kurai's apartment.

__________________________________

Kyo, dressed in a plain white tee shirt and a pair of black slacks, stood at the stove testing the favor of tonight's dinner; Chanko Nabe (_sumo wrestler's hot-pot_). The brunette still didn't understand why Kurai was insisting on making friends with Yagami.

'Maybe they have something in common (though I can't imagine what),' Kyo thought, finding the filling soup to be done and turned off the burner. Opening the china cabinet, Kyo heard the door bend tone and paused to go answer it, finding Iori on the other side.

"C'mon in," Kyo gestured and disappeared into the apartment. Iori toed off his shoes and slid on a pair of slippers provided for guests before entering the apartment. Kurai's apartment was different from Iori's. It was pretty much an open space; a stovetop island separated the open kitchen from the living/dinning area. There was a angle sectional sat in front of a TV armoire with sake barrels on each side that acted as end tables on one of the room. On the other side of the room were a round chabudai, and a six-panel screen of Utagawa Kunisada's Cherry Blossom beneath the Evening Moon in the Northern Quarter that was used to separate the dinning and living areas.

"Make yourself at home," Kyo continued from the kitchen. "Kurai will be home shortly then we can eat. Help yourself to anything you want to drink from the bar."

Iori found that the bar was actually an old American icebox with the original hardware. The top of the bar displayed a large gong and several smaller ones. Opening one of the three doors, Iori found a collection of vintage wines and brandies, and poured himself a glass of red wine that was already uncorked. Settling himself down on the sectional, the tall redhead took a leisure sip and watched Kyo set the chabudai from across the room.

The phone then rang and Kyo reached over the kitchen counter to grab it. "Hello? Kurai? What are you-? You're kidding? You're not kidding. Well, it seems a bit short handed on his side, but I guess there's nothing we can do about it. Hmm? Yeah, okay. Don't worry; there'll be plenty of leftovers. Bye."

Handing up the phone, Kyo turned to Iori. "Kurai won't be joining us. It seems his boss is making Kurai work over time monitory. Looks like it's just you and me for dinner." Kyo made a rude sound of annoyance. "This is the third time this month! I think Kurai should follow my advice and quit, and find another job. One where your boss doesn't make you work over time."

Iori agreed with a nod.

"Well, dinner's ready anyway," Kyo said, carrying the pot of Chanko Nabe and placed it down in the center of the chabudai.

"It seems good," Iori complimented as he sat down.

"Oh, stop; you'll turn a girl's head," Kyo replied sarcastically.

Iori, not understanding the meaning of what Kyo had just said to him (especially when he referred to himself as a girl), decided not to answer that.

"I've been meaning to thank you for letting me spend the night at your place when I was drunk," Kyo said. 'Especially when you could've used that opportunity to kill me as you've promised to do.'

"Your welcome," Iori replied.

Dinner proceeded without much of a conversation because Kyo didn't have Kurai to talk to during dinner, and because he didn't feel like engaging into a conversation with Iori. Iori didn't speak because Kyo wasn't talking to him. They might as well have been eating alone.

"That was very good," Iori complimented as Kyo began clearing the dishes.

"Thanks," Kyo replied from behind the kitchen.

"Do you do all the cooking?" Iori asked. He was tired of the lack of conversation for once.

"I do now. Kurai used to at first, but we switched once he found a new job at a kissaten," Kyo explained. "Tea?"

"Not right now, thanks," Iori replied. "So you cook. Is that all you do? Or do you watch TV all day?"

Kyo replied with a snort, as if offended. "No. I do most of the housework and all of the laundry, and all of the shopping as means of earning my keep, which I don't mind. I go work out in a local gym with my free time."

Kyo placed the dishes into the dishwasher and began preparing a cup of tea (because he always drank a cup after dinner).

"Okay, mister rock star, what do you do all the time?" Kyo asked.

"If I'm not eating or sleeping, I'm either performing and rehearsing with my band or on my own, or I'm reading?" Iori replied.

"You read?" was Kyo's automatic response when hearing Iori partake a task other then trying to kill him at the Tournaments or  performing with his band.

"Yes, I read," Iori replied, sounding a little irritated.

"Like what?"

"Anything that catches my interest."

"Read any of the Harry Potter books?"

"No."

Kyo disappeared for a moment and returned, handing Iori his hardback copy of the first novel.

"You'll like it."

Iori scanned through the first chapter as Kyo made himself a cup of tea, and the front door opened and closed.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back home!" Kyo called from the kitchen as Kurai, still in his uniform, walked into the living/dinning room. "Want me to reheat you some dinner?"

"No thanks. I'm beat. I'm going to bed," Kurai replied around a yawn and disappeared into his room.

"I guess I should be going," Iori said, rising to his feet. "I thank you for dinner again and for lending me the book."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Good night," Kyo said behind his mug.

"Good night," Iori said and left.

__________________________________

* Kurai quoted a line from Vampire Hunter D (the dubbed version).

__________________________________

Iori: [posing as my muse for this story] Write the next damn chapter. *glares menacingly*

Shuuichi Minamino: *sticks out tongue* You just want me to skip ahead to the lemon scene. I'll write the scene when I'm damn good and ready! Besides, I'm not going to rush this plot just so you can (bleep) Kyo. *turns to reader(s)* Things are going to heating up from this point which will lead to the good stuff.

Iori: Good.

Shuuichi Minamino: Muses. Sheesh!

Kurai: [muse #2] Here, Iori. *whips out several pictures of Kyo* I'll sell you these for five dollars each.

Iori: *hands Kurai some bills and quickly walks away, pictures in hand*

Shuuichi Minamino: That's the last time you borrow any of my sister's Ranma ½ mangas.

Kyo: *pokes his head into the room* Hey, Shuuichi Minamino-chan, how come Iori's locked himself in your room?

Shuuichi Minamino: NOT ON **MY** SHEETS, HE WON'T! *bolts to her room*

Kyo: *scratches head looking confused* O..kay?!…

___________________________________

A/N: If K' or Chris seems a bit OOC… Eh. *shrugs*


	5. Matters of the Heart & other Places!: Lo...

Kurai: *enters wearing a very formal male kimono and sits* Hello! On behalf of Shuuichi Minamino-chan, I want to take a moment to thank Ragemoon, Legolassie Kyo(na) Leonhart, 'No on in particular' and Wind Dasher for all of their nice and encouraging reviews, and for being so patient with Shuuichi Minamino-chan as she takes her time writing every chapter. (She hates to rush them because she doesn't want to leave you feeling disappointed.) *bows* Doomo arigato!

__________________________________

Iori lazily trailed his eyes down along the trembling figure he had easily pinned up against the wall of his apartment. It had been easy; too easy to get what he wanted…what he desired nothing more in the world. The tall redhead purred as he nuzzled his captive's neck, placing gentle love bites down one shoulder as he trailed his large hands down the front of a lean chest and washboard abs. The body beneath his arched into Iori suddenly as one of his hands brushed against a naked arousal, letting out a strangled moan.

"Say it," Iori murmured into his captive's ear, tracing the delicate shell with the tip of his tongue. He wrapped long fingers around the boy's arousal, earning another sharp gasp, and pressed his thumb against the tip of the head, rubbing in slow circles. "Say it. You'll get want you want as soon as I get what I want."

Dark brown hair swayed across Iori's shoulder as Kyo tossed his head as pleasure overwhelmed his senses.

Iori drew on his free hand down the side of Kyo's body and cupped his balls, giving one a firm squeeze; automatically the boy placed one over his hands over Iori's and pressed it harder.

"Please," came a breathy request.

Iori responded by planting a kiss against the arch of the neck as he drew his captive away from the wall and down to the floor, placing him in Iori's lap. Iori placed two fingers against the boy's mouth and released a soft hiss as a hot, wet tongue pulled them into the boy's mouth. Iori rested his head on the other's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling that tongue dance around his two digits, teeth softly nibbling on his knuckles and finger pads.

He pulled his two digits out once they were drenched and pressed them against Kyo's tight ring. Gently and slowly he worked them in. Kyo spread his legs wider and settled them on either side of Iori's legs to make it easy for the tall redhead to work. Iori removed all but one digit and slid it in future. His finger pad rubbed across a nub and Kyo gave a startled scream.

"Like that, didn't you?" Iori smirked.

Kyo gasped and leaned heavily into Iori. "Oh! Oh…do that again…please…"

The redhead didn't comply with the request and withdrew his finger. That earned him a little whine and Iori silenced him with a deep, tender kiss. Kyo gave a sigh in his throat as he combed a hand through Iori's hair, enjoying the kiss tremendously as Iori thoroughly explored the other's mouth with his tongue. He slowly broke the kiss and liquid chocolate gazed up at him beneath long lashes, nuzzling the underside of his neck.

Iori spat in his hand and coated his arousal with natural lubricant before pulling the boy back over his lap. The tip of his head found the boy's entrance and, using the force of gravity to help, slowly sheathed himself into Kyo. The other squirmed in Iori's lap, trying to get the redhead to move. Iori held the boy by his hips firmly because if he moved now he would hurt him and Iori didn't want that to happen.

Kyo on top of him had other plans; the head of Iori's arousal was pressing right into his prostate, sending streams of pleasure coursing throughout his senses.

"Please…do it…feels so good…need you so much…"

Iori hissed through clenched teeth as the tone behind the request made him even harder. He moved once, twice, finding a rhythm before steadily thrusting up into his lover. He slid his left hand up from the boy's hips, up along his chest until his fingers brushed against the boy's lips. Kyo kissed the digits, and tossed his head back against Iori's shoulder as he felt a very nice and hard thrust strike his prostate. Iori held Kyo to him, feeling his moans against his hand. Kyo placed his hands over Iori's as their pace increased; Iori placed his mouth over the pulse spot on the boy's neck sucking in tune with the boy's rapid heartbeat until they reach the moment of climax…

Iori's eyes snapped open and arched upwards as his intense climax tore throughout him. Once the moment ended, Iori fell back into his bed, breathing hard. Slowly his sense came back to him and he sat up on his elbows. The redhead looked around the darkness of his bedroom and realized that the entire episode had been a dream. Iori cursed under his breath; this had been the **third** night this week he had dreamt of Kusagani, but this one had been more intense then his pervious ones.

Feeling wide awake, sweaty, sticky and somewhat irritated, Iori rolled out of bed, stripped off the sheets and tossed his linen into a hamper before heading into the bathroom to shower (he didn't have to worry about washing any pajamas since he slept in the nude). After washing up, Iori pulled of a pair of black slacks and a white shirt before venturing into the kitchen. His almost empty fridge told him that he needed to go grocery shopping (something else he wasn't looking forward besides making a trip to the laundry mat), but at least he had the makings for a cup of tea. He rummaged through his cabinets and (praise to God) found one remaining energy bar.

'A cup of tea and an energy bar; not exactly a very fit breakfast, but at least it's something,' Iori thought to himself.

Grabbing his keys and wallet, Iori would first make a stop at a grocery store.

__________________________________

Kyo ventured up and down of a food market trying to locate the ingredients for a dish that would be really, really spicy. Meredith (Kurai's aunt) had finally laid her cluster of dragon eggs and Kurai's parents had invited him over for a celebration. Apparently Kurai's aunt had been trying for years to lay a cluster of eggs that, until now, had been difficult. And since Kyo knew that Meredith loved spicy foods, he wanted to make the new mother something special to eat.

Kyo spotted a particular spice that he needed and dropped the package into his shopping basket.

Shopping and preparing the dish, while listening to T.A.T.U., would be a welcomed distraction to help Kyo take his mind off the steamy wet dream he had last night staring his enemy since birth Yagami Iori. Three nights this week he'd experience some very intense dreams, but last night had made the pervious ones seem like foreplay! And over Yagami Iori of all people!

"Why is this happening to me?" Kyo moaned in a pained tone.

__________________________________

Iori paused abruptly as he made a grab for a box of cereal when he spotted Kyo's backside down the same aisle. The younger fighter was wearing a form fitting, beige tee shirt, a pair of black wrap-around sunglasses crowning the top of his head and a pair of **tight** cocoa colored cargos giving Iori a perfect view of Kyo's butt when the brunette bent over to grab something. He heard Kyo murmured something to himself then releasing a little moan that sound similar to the ones Kyo made during his dream last night. Immediately the urge to walk over, pull Kyo against his own form and claim his mouth for a deep and long kiss overwhelmed the tall fighter. The other fighter remained unaware of Iori's presence due to a pair of wrap-around headphones and the group T.A.T.U. tuned only loud enough that it drained out any other surrounding sound in the store.

Kyo tapped a finger against him bottom lip trying to decided over what kind of meat he should use in the dish; either chicken or beef could be used in the recipe when a arm reached over his shoulder to grab a canned good off the shelf. Startled momentarily, Kyo quickly turned around as to move out of the shopper's way when he saw that it was Iori. Due to how close the taller fighter stood thoughts of being pinned helplessly underneath Yagami's form and then reduced to a bundle of heightened sensations under his pleasurable touch floated back into Kyo's mind… 

Unable to prevent it from happening, Kyo felt his face flush at how they were so close that he could actually **feel** the heat radiating off of the taller fighter's body.

"Kusanagi," Iori greeted, tossing the canned good into his cart, not taking his eyes off the smaller form.

"Yamagi," Kyo acknowledged back. He scooted over to his right. "Excuse me."

Iori rested an arm on one of the aisle's shelves preventing Kyo from retreating towards that direction and stared down at him.

'If he's trying to intimidate me, he's gonna fail,' Kyo thought, returning Iori's stare, thinking that the taller fighter was challenging him somehow. Why and in public, Kyo didn't know.

It wasn't until a few moments later Kyo realized that they were drawing a crowd and how the scene looked to the small crowd; either it was staring contest or one was waiting for the other to kiss him. 

Kyo snorted clicked the PLAY button on his portable CD player. "Aren't we a little grown up for childish staring games, Yamagi?"

Iori said nothing as he watched Kyo (predatorily?) walk over to the check out counter.

Hidden behind a candy stand stood two figures; one belonging to Kurai and the other was a woman in her mid thirties with long thick, black hair worn in a upside down French plait with a bun, a fair ivory complexion and chocolate-brown eyes. She wore a violet kimono with a pine tree scenery motif, split-toe socks and a pair of wooden geta.

"I see. So that's the pair you've been trying to get together as a couple, ne?" asked the woman.

"Yes, Momma," Kurai replied.

"Oh, I think they would make a wonderful pair!" Kurai's mother said. "Plus, not only are they fitted for each other, their joining would end that stupid blood feud their fathers sired them for."

"My thoughts exactly, Momma," Kurai said.

"I guess we should get going; you need to be at your place before your roommate comes home and I need to return to the island before your father wakes up," Kurai's mother said. She quickly pressed to fingers against Kurai's mouth once she saw that look on her son's face. "And please keep all perverted compliments to yourself."

Kurai smirked. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black. At least I'm not the one with a large lizard kink."

"At least I'm not the one dating a fourteen-year-old fighter," Kurai's mother retorted with a smirk of triumphant.

"You make it sound like I'm sleeping with Chris, which is not the case! I'm waiting for him to turn eighteen thank you very much," Kurai retorted back.

His mother smiled and said nothing as they left the store.

___________________________________

Kurai: *reads the fifth chapter* Seems kind of short.

Shuuichi Minamino: Well, I do have things to do this evening like clean my room, and then I wanna watch 'Spirited Away' again.

Kurai: Ooo, that's a good movie. I may join you.


	6. Family Ties

Shuuichi Minamino: I thought it would be nice for me to introduce you all to Kurai's family. I had a lot of fun bringing them into the story. ^_^ See if you can spot a cameo appearance of one of my sister's favorite Gundam Wing (which belongs to Sunrise and Bandai) yaoi couple in this chapter. A gold star to those who guess right!

__________________________________

Every time Kyo saw Kurai in his dragon form it never failed to remind him of just what a powerful being his best friend really was. Kyo sat on his friend's back while Kurai held the jubako (_stacked boxes used for holding food_) that was tied securely with a furoshiki (_carrying cloth_). They were headed to Kurai's family's island to visit his aunt Meredith and her eggs.

"This is going to be so…cool! I've never witnessed the birth of a dragon before," Kyo said to his friend.

"Me neither!" Kurai called back over the wind. "Momma told me once about the day of my birth, but I gather that the birth of my cousins will probably be different."

"How so?" Kyo asked.

"I wasn't born from an egg!" Kurai replied.

A few minutes later up a head Kyo could make out a tiny speck that slowly revealed as the island. Kurai flew down to the beach and gently landed on a large dock made from bamboo. Kyo dismounted and took the jubako, and watched as Kurai changed back into his human form, dressed in a indigo yukata that had a kanji "home" motif and a pair of setta. Kyo himself wore a blue yukata that had a white bamboo cane motif.

"Kurai! Kyo!"

The fighter and dragon half looked to see Kurai's mother running towards them. She wore a violet yukata with a cherry blossom and Mt. Fuji scenery print.

Following behind her was Taiyo, Kurai's father, in his humanoid form. He was tall, perhaps a few inches taller then Iori, with bronzed colored skin with scales that reflected a hint of gold. The scales were more noticeable around his collarbones, shoulders, and the back of his neck, down the line of his back and along the sides of his torso. His shoulder-length mahogany hair parted from the center of his window's peek. Taiyo had very handsome, royal features, and Kyo could see that Kurai had gotten his plum colored eyes from his father. Taiyo wore a black yukata with a wave and koi motif.

"Momma!" Kurai greeted and was quickly pulled into a fierce hug.

"Oh, I've missed you!" she said.

"Ame," began a sensual baritone voice as Taiyo joined them, "allow the boy some room to breath."

Ame gave her husband a little pout smile and released her son. She then turned her attention to Kyo.

"Kyo," she greeted. "Welcome."

"Thank you for inviting me," Kyo replied and bowed back.

"It's always a pleasure to have you. I'm surprised that you come by more often," Ame said.

Kyo laughed, feeling a little embarrassed and promised that he would try. Taiyo gestured for them to follow him to the castle.

When Kurai's grandfather Aka, a red fire dragon, arrived on the deserted tropical island, he built a large traditional Japanese castle and surrounded it with Japanese styled houses and hundreds of gardens before bringing his mate Ao, Kurai's grandmother, a white water dragon, to her new home.

"How is aunt Meredith doing? Is she and the eggs doing well?" Kurai asked as they entered the castle.

"Yes. She is exhausted, but sleeping peacefully," Taiyo replied. A look of pride shined in the dragon's eyes. "She's given birth to a cluster of four eggs rather then the three we anticipated."

"You're kidding?" Kurai gapped. A smile crept over his face. "That's wonderful! She's always wanted a large family and it looks like she's gotten her wish."

Taiyo nodded his head. "Let's go join the rest of the family while we wait for Meredith to wake up."

Following the second head of the household, Taiyo led his son and Kyo to a room where the other family members sat talking and enjoying some refreshments while playing a game of card. Sliding the door aside, they walked in and the family greeted the new comers.

Kyo smiled as he greeted them back. Although he didn't visit Kurai's family and their home often, Kyo always felt very at ease and not overwhelmed whenever he did. He easily fell into their daily routine of every day life as if he lived there. Umi and Shinji gestured for Kyo to come join them and made room for the young fighter to sit at the large circular shaped chabudai.

Kurai quickly spotted his younger distant Chinese cousin in his human form; a petite slender, lithe figure with a nice muscle tone he required from hours of martial arts practice, golden skin and shoulder-length black hair pulled into a neat ponytail. He wore a red silk, jacquard bamboo pattern Chinese ankle-length tunic that had a mandarin collar, frog-closures down the front and slits on both sides of the tunic, and a pair of matching draw-sting pants. Kurai noticed that he sat with his back leaning against a gorgeous taller man with elegant aristocrat features, short ginger colored hair and blue eyes. The man had the largest set of eyebrows, but somehow they work on the man. The man wore a white muslin shirt and a pair of khaki colored slacks. Both looked very content in the other's arms.

"Hello, Wu!" Kurai greeted.

"It's Wufei! Not Wu!"

"Now, dragon…"

Kurai hid a chuckle behind his hand as his cousin's lover tried to calm the embarrassed young dragon down. It was always to tempting to tease his younger cousin and Kurai could never resist.

Kurai spotted his aunt Umi in her true form free from any spells, a white water dragon, and his uncle Shinji also in his white water dragon form. They were talking to each other while catching quick glances at Kurai's cousin and his new lover before smiling at each other. Kurai walked over to greet them.

Kyo sat on the far end of the room and watched the family of dragons before him. Next to sat Ame who drew him into a conversation.

"Would you like to see Meredith? She's most likely awake now," Ame offered.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kurai and ask him to join us?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, he'll visit her in a bit. Right now he wants to catch up with the rest of his family first," Ame explained.

"Okay then," Kyo said. He picked up the jubako he'd brought with him before he joined Ame.

Ame escorted Kyo out of the room and down the hall. They walked through several of the water gardens most of the large ponds were filled with different colored koi. They walked over an arch shaped bridge to one of the houses and entered quietly. Inside one of the house's largest rooms were Meredith and her mate, Kin, a gold wind dragon.

Meredith was in her humanoid form: the tail of a dragon and the torso of a human. She had the same skin coloring and scale line as Taiyo. Unlike Taiyo, her eyes were a golden topaz and behind her ears was a set of transparent gold fins (something she had inherited from her mother Ao). Her very long mahogany hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a gold ribbon. She wore a gold yukata that had a violet, blue and plum irises print.

Meredith was leaning against her mate's side, as he was in his dragon form, when Ame and Kyo entered the room.

"Ame," Meredith greeted with a smile. "Why, hello, Kyo. I haven't seen you since the wedding. How have you been?"

"Quite well," Kyo said with a bow. "I see that you're doing well also."

"Yes, thank you," Meredith said.

"I've brought you something," Kyo said, approaching her and handed her the jubako.

"Why how thoughtful! Thank you, Kyo," she smiled. She unwrapped the furoshiki and removed the top cover.

"I know that you like spicy foods so I hope that you enjoy it," Kyo said.

"It smells heavenly and very spicy. Just what I need to perk me up," Meredith said, her eyes flashing with delight. She placed the cover back on and set it aside. "Thank you again. I know I'm going to enough it."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like to see my eggs?"

"Sure, if not any trouble."

Meredith uncurled her tail from the large irori (_sunken hearth_) and carefully unburied her cluster of eggs from the sand. Kyo peered down to see the very tips of the eggs.

"They're very warm so they'll be hatching soon," Meredith said a gentle voice. She held one of Kyo's hands and placed it on one of her eggs, a gold colored egg with specks of red. "Feel how warm they are."

"Wow," Kyo murmured. "I can even feel the little one inside moving. This one's a boy right?"

"You guessed correctly. His name is Nikko and he'll be a gold fire dragon. This one," she moved his hand to an egg that was completely red, "is Nichibotsu and he'll be a red fire dragon. This is," she moved his hand to a gold egg with specks of a deeper gold, "Kumo. He'll be a gold wind dragon. And last this is," moving Kyo's hand to a red egg with specks of gold, "Kazefuyu. She's my only daughter and she'll be a red wind dragon."

"She's lucky that she'll have three older brothers to look after her," Ame commented with a smile. Ame looked up at Meredith. "She's almost like you."

"Mmmm. She certainly is," Meredith agreed. "But I only had two older brothers," she laughed, "which was enough."

__________________________________

Later that day just as the sun began to set over the horizon, Meredith's and Kin's eggs began to make it known that they were ready to hatch. The family was called into the room to witness the hatching. The egg that held Nikko began to shake as the baby dragon wiggled inside; the shell began cracking and a small snort poked its way through the shell. The rest of Nikko followed and the room was filled with a tiny cry that sounded very much like a kitten's. Meredith lay out on her side to greet her first born. Nikko looked just like his mother in her dragon form with golden scales and was covered with a slimly mucus. His plum colored eyes looked curiously at the beings surrounding him, and when Nikko turned around and saw his mother, he gave a happy little cry, and crawled over to nuzzle up against her. Meredith began purring softly as she cleaned her new born.

Kin moved in closer so that he could greet his son as well, purring softly. Nikko looked up at him behind his mother's arms and began purring as he recognized his father's scent.

Ame wiped a few tears away as she witnessed the event, and Taiyo wrapped an arm around her.

Shortly after Nikko was born the other eggs began to follow their brother's led; Nichibotsu hatched second and was quickly greeted by Nikko, purring away. Kumo was the third to be born and after a few moments, he crawled over to his father. The last to be born was Kazefuyu. She pushed her head through the tip of her egg and looked around. Her family waited patiently to see if the baby female dragon wanted to join her brothers. Kazefuyu gave a little sigh and finished breaking apart her shell. She shook her head, causing the slime to go flying everywhere and arched her back to stretch out her wings.

Aka and Ao made a gasp as their eyes fell upon their granddaughter's wings.

Kyo looked at Kurai to see that the dragon half had an expression of shook and awe on his face.

"Kurai, why's everyone looking so shock?" he whispered.

Kurai took a moment to clear his head before answering his friend. "Baby dragons aren't supposed to be born with wings, especially when the dragon's female."

"Does that mean something's wrong with her?"

Kurai shook his vigorously. "No! Nothing like that! But something like this just doesn't happen a lot. The last time it did was when my great, great, great, great…um…" Kurai counted on his fingers to make sure he went back far enough. "A female dragon born with wings hasn't happened in my family since the second generations of my grandfather's bloodline and it's a long bloodline."

They both looked up to see that a now cleaned Kazefuyu had crawled her way over to Kyo and laid her head on his knee to look up at him with golden topaz eyes. Everyone watched them as Kyo picked her up and placed her into his lap. She began purring immediately. Kyo blushed as everyone stared at him.

"I think somebody likes you," Kurai smiled.

Kyo looked into Kazefuyu's eyes and smiled down at her. "Well, she is rather cute."

Kazefuyu seem to beam.

__________________________________

That very night after the hatching celebration and millions of miles back in Japan, Iori was tossing in his bed as another steamy wet dream of Kyo invaded his sleep. It seemed like every other night the tall redhead would dream about Kyo and each one got better then the last. 

In his dream Iori was laying on his back, purring as Kyo stroked the base of his arousal while repeatedly dragging his tongue up before clamping his lips over Iori's head. They were positioned in a classic 69 and so far Iori was the one getting all the attention.

Iori tipped his head up just a little and ran his tongue across the tip of Kyo's drooling arousal. Kyo gasped around the piece of Iori in his before continuing his treatment on the redhead while Iori pulled his hips down and began giving his lover some well-deserved attention. Kyo whimpers vibrated around Iori's arousal and it felt very good.

Kyo held onto Iori's waist as he felt the redhead nudge something slick against his entrance and moaned when he realized that it was a digit. Carefully, Iori inserted the digit while he continued to pleasure his lover. Kyo rested his head on Iori's side bucking his hips against his fingers once the redhead located his nub. Kyo sat up on his elbows and came with a cry as his climaxed raced through his senses. Sighing, Kyo sat on his knees and turned around to face Iori who pulled him down for a kiss. Tongues sweeping and caressing each other, Iori positioned Kyo over his hard arousal and eased the boy down.

Kyo sat up, settling himself comfortably as he got used to Iori's length. Iori bucked once upward hard and Kyo cried out pushing back as he felt the head on his lover's member push against his nub. Over and over they repeated the motion until Kyo was steadily ridding Iori for all his worth, crying out each time his prostate was struck.  

Iori held onto Kyo's slim hips, staring up at the younger fighter's face. Iori brought one of his hands off of Kyo's hips and wrapped it around the brunette's hard member, swirling the tip of the head with his thumb. That made Kyo scream as he thrust harder to reach his climax, upsetting their rhythm. Iori wrapped his free arm around the boy's hips and took control, bucking up hard and faster into the boy. Kyo arched his back enjoying the ride, crying out Iori's name as the redhead brought him the climax he wanted, with Iori following a few heart beats later.

Iori woke up with a gasp. A few moments of catching his breath, Iori looked towards his side half expecting to see Kyo curled up besides him exhausted. He gave a soft regretful sigh when he saw that he was alone.


	7. Bar Hopping, Insightful Conversations, &...

Several days later after the hatching of Meredith's children, Kurai and Kyo arrived back at their apartment. Kurai checked the answering machine and saw there were only two messages.

"Hmm. Seems that our presence isn't greatly desired, Kyo," Kurai joked. He pressed the button.

The first message was from answering service that claimed they provided better rates then the one Kurai and Kyo were using, which Kurai deleted. The second was from Iori wondering where they were. That was it. He didn't give the notion if he wanted them to call him back.

'Finding yourself missing Kyo's daily presence, ne, Iori?' Kurai thought gleefully to himself. 'I can easily fix that.' He closed his eyes and concentrated on _feeling _where Iori was currently. 'Let's see…. Aha! There you are!'

"Hey, Kyo!" Kurai poked his head into Kyo's room. "Wanna go bar hopping?"

"Sure," Kyo replied. "I just want to shower first."

"Shower; sounds like a good idea. I'll join you," Kurai said, heading into the bathroom.

__________________________________

A few hours later after Kyo and Kurai were cleaned, groomed and dressed, they made their way onto the street. Kyo wore a form fitting, white tank top, tight blue denim jeans, his biker gloves and white sneakers. Kurai wore a form fitting, sleeveless black tee shirt, tight black cargos, his leather collar with pyramid studs and black sneakers. The sides of his long black man were tied back with a black hair elastic.

"So where's our first stop?" Kyo asked.

"How about the Chokoreeto Neko," his companion suggested.

"Sounds great."

Inside the nomiya, Kyo and Kurai located a table and ordered a couple of beers. Kyo looked around the place noting that it wasn't all that busy considering that it was Saturday night, when he spotted King seated at the bar. Their eyes made contact and with a smile, Kyo gestured for King to come join them.

"Kyo," King greeted, planting her beer onto their table and took a seat. "It's been a while. I don't think I saw you since a few weeks after the last Tournament."

"That sounds just about right," Kyo said. "Oh, King, meet my best friend, Kurai. Kurai this is King."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you. You must be one a fellow fighter like Kyo is, ne?"

"You guessed it," King replied.

The waitress arrived with Kyo and Kurai's beers, and left again with King's empty bottle.

"So how have things been for you, Kyo?" King asked.

"Pretty well despite a few step backs. Yuki and I are no longer together."

Kurai noticed that King looked very surprised when Kyo told her that.

"Oh? That's weird… I didn't know that the two of you were still dating," King said softly.

"Why's that?" Kyo asked.

King hesitated before continuing. "It's just that… Well for the past few months I've seen Yuki out with other guys at clubs and bars. And when I asked her what happened between the two of you, she told me that you two had broken up."

Kyo's mouth dropped. "What?!"

"But now that doesn't make any sense… Why would she tell me that if you've just told me that you had recently broken up…and…" realization dawned on King. "Oh…"

'I'm going to fucking **kill **that bitch…very **slowly** and very **painfully**,' Kurai growled in his head.

"I…I can't fucking believe this!" Kyo hissed. "She's been using me all this time?! I don't fucking believe this!" He made a rude sound and snorted. "She probably used me just so she didn't have to pay full rent."

"I'm so sorry, Kyo. I should have gone to you when I saw her the first time. Warning bells should've gone off in my head and…"

"King, it's not your fault so don't even think that, okay. You didn't know. For you know she could've come up with a very convincing answer like that was a relative of hers if you had told me about it, and of course stupid me, I would've believed her," Kyo said.

Kurai rose to his feet. "Please excuse me, but I'm going to fucking kill that cold hearted, manipulative bitch."

Kyo grabbed his friend by the shoulder and sat him down. "No you're not. You're going to stay and not let this ruin our evening. Tomorrow is when we'll extract our revenge. King, you didn't hear a word of this conversation."

"What conversation?" she replied before she left their table.

Kyo and Kurai got up to leave when the dragon half spotted Iori and his band setting up on stage, and suddenly tugged on Kyo to a halt.

"What?" Kyo in a panicked voice, looking around for whatever was planning on attacking him and his friend.

"Iori and his band are setting up on stage, and I wanna hear them play," Kurai explained.

"Kurai," Kyo began, "Why do you insist on hanging around Iori?"

"Kyo, why do you hate Iori?" Kurai asked back.

"Because at every Tournament he tries to kill me. No it goes beyond that. When we first met he promised to kill me, but so far he's failed. Although he comes pretty close when we go against each other during the Tournaments."

"Well don't you think that if he really wanted you dead, he would have done so a long time ago?"

"You asked me that before so you already know my answer for that."

"Well, I doubt he's bidding his time like he said. I think that Iori doesn't plan on killing you. I think he said it knowing that you would prepare yourself to be strong enough to defend yourself, or defeat him, or both."

"You think Yagami told me that just so he could have a strong opponent at the Tournaments?" Kyo asked.

"Sounds very possible," Kurai replied.

Kyo didn't look convinced.

"Has Iori ever tired to kill you outside a Tournament?" Kurai asked.

"No. But then you've never been up against him during a Tournament. I **have** to fight as though my life's on the line because it is," Kyo replied.

"Well, what if at first it was true that Iori intended on killing you as he promised, but then after a while he changed his mind about killing you. Maybe he found that he enjoyed the challenge you provided him with during the Tournaments," Kurai explained.

"If that's true then why does he act like I'm beneath him as a fighter? Sure, I agree that we're probably equally matched, but then he treats me like I'm beneath him," Kyo said. "And even if what you said could possibly be true Yagami seems perfectly suited to follow out the life chosen for him. So I have no reason to make friends with him."

"Maybe it's all just a front. Everyone wears a mask or two, and whose to say that Iori doesn't wear one as well," Kurai said.

"Sorry, Kurai, but I can't be convinced. I'd had years of evidence to prove your theories wrong," Kyo said.

Kurai nodded and left it at that. The dragon half had a better understanding of how Kyo felt towards Iori, and if he wanted to get the two of them together, Kurai knew that there had to be a truce set between the two of them. And that Iori was going to have to make the first move.

'And I don't think Iori's going to need anymore convincing,' Kurai smirked to himself as he caught Iori staring at Kyo while he and his band performed. 'Kyo, on the other hand, needs to have his shields reduced just a bit more.'

__________________________________

A soft whimper escaped Kyo's mouth in the darkness of his room as someone planted sucking kisses down the sides of his trembling abdomen trailing down along the line where his leg connected to his hips. Warm hands gently pushed one of his legs up, softly biting and sucking his inner thighs. Kyo gave a little sigh, tipping his head back as a second hand traced its fingertips across his stomach. He arched suddenly as a wet, hot tongue trailed up on the underline of his arousal before pulling his head into a hard sucking kiss. Kyo buried a hand into his hair as his other hand trailed down the length of his body before buried into a mass of cool, silky hair that gently brushed against the area between his thighs as that mouth began going down on him slowly. A tongue traced the base of his member, swirling around up and down. Kyo cried out as the tip of the tongue went deep into the slit of the head of his arousal. He gave a startled little gasp as he felt a wet slick digit trace the tight ring of his entrance, slowly making it's way deep inside. Kyo clinched a fist of sheet as the digit began sliding in and out, going in deeper until it located his prostate. Kyo cried as the digit mercilessly stroked it, clutching the sheet in his hand tighter slowly rising to his peak and sobbed as he climaxed.

Slowly Kyo came down from his high and rolled onto his side sitting up. He looked around in the darkness wondering where his lover was when he felt fingertips brush down the back of his neck. Kyo looked over his shoulder as he felt that mattress shift and felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind. Kyo gave a little sigh as he leaned back and groaned as a warm hand wrapped itself around his member, slowly bring his arousal back to life. Warm lips brushed across the arch of his neck. Kyo shifted onto his knees and began bucking into his lover's hands, whimpering each time his arousal was given a little squeeze. He suddenly gasped deeply as he felt his lover's long and thick hard member buy itself deep inside of him, hitting his nub each time he drove back upwards into Kyo. Kyo held onto his lover's arms as they rode each other, reaching climax in a burst of hot white pleasure. Kyo gave a happy little sigh while his lover purred into his ear.

His lover withdrew and gently eased Kyo onto his back before settling himself between Kyo's thighs. He caught Kyo into a deep, tender kiss while slowly grinding himself against Kyo.

'Talk about stamina,' Kyo thought.

He made no gesture of protest as his lover again buried his hard arousal between his thighs in one thrust. Kyo ran his fingernails up his lover's back and held onto his shoulders, sighing, moaning and withering. He tipped his head back as his lover placed gently nips up along the hollow of his neck. Kyo cupped his lover's face and drew him down for a leisure kiss, moaning deep in his throat as his lover's tongue caressed his own. Soon both were crying softly as their climax overwhelmed them.

Panting softly, Kyo brushed his lover's damp bangs behind his ears when a light no brighter then a candle flickered on and Kyo came face to face with Iori as the redhead was leaning down to kiss him again.

Kyo woke up with a gasped and bolted up into a sitting position. Panting, Kyo looked down at his side half expecting Iori to be there and when he saw it was empty, he released a breath he'd been holding. Kyo gave a little sigh of annoyance at the state of his pajamas and sheets. He looked over at his nightstand and saw that it was seven.

"Well, I might as well get up since I'm all wide awake now," Kyo murmured to himself.

Rising from bed, Kyo peeled off his pajama and stripped his bed of the sheets, tossing them into the washer before taking a quick shower. Since it was Sunday and Kurai's day from work, both of them planed on getting extracting revenge on Yuki, and Kurai had come up with something Kyo thought as justifiable.

Later one that very morning Yuki found her car filled to the brim and over flowing with lime flavored Jell-O that was slowly melting in the humid but dry air.


	8. Calm Before the Storm: 3 Examples of Sex...

Kurai was laid out on his side on the couch reading a magazine. It was Saturday and Kurai's night to cook, so dinner a casserole was baking in the oven, and Kyo was at the gym working out. Afterwards he and Kyo would go out to either a dance club or a karaoke. A knock on the door made Kurai look up.

'Must be Kyo,' Kurai thought and went back to reading.

There came another knock on the door and this time Kurai went to answer it. If it had been Kyo, he would've used his key. Opening the door, the half dragon saw Iori.

"Konban wa," Kurai greeted and stepped aside. "Please come in. How have you been? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Thank you. Fine and yes, water please," Iori replied.

"So what brings you to our humble little above?" Kurai asked from the kitchen.

"Kyo's not home is he?" Iori asked.

"No, he's still at the gym working out. You know, staying in shape and all," Kurai said, bringing the redhead a glass of water. "It's bottled. I don't drink from the tap."

"Thank you," Iori said. "To answer you other question, I've come to see you actually. I need some advice."

"Please have a seat," Kurai said, sitting down on the couch. "So what's up?"

"I'll be blunt. I think I may be falling for Kyo. I can't stop thinking about him. I mean I always have before, but in an opponent sense. Now I think about what it would be like to have him as mine, living with me, loving me…like the way he does with you," Iori said.

"Well, speaking as an outsider, I always saw something between the two of you. Out of everyone else you encounter, you two seem to pick each other out of everyone else as if you were drawn to each other, and I'm not talking about your ancient blood feud," Kurai said. "Which leads me to ask; would you be willing to stop battling Kyo for the sake of your blood feud?"

"I already have done so. Some time ago I decided that I didn't want to be the puppet my fa…the man who sired me wanted me to become just to continue the blood feud. I want to live me life my way, but I still do enjoy competing at the Tournaments and I'll be honest, Kyo was my favorite opponent."

"You do know that based on your history, it'll be a little difficult, but honestly, I believe that it'll work out. I mean I know that you're honest, especially when it comes to your feelings and you're honorable; two traits that I find very important when finding/choosing a mate/lover either for myself or for my loved ones," Kurai said. "Now you're going to have to prove to Kyo that you're sincere about how you feel. Be persistent. You know as well as I do that Kyo can be a little stubborn. However I honestly feel that you're so much better for him then that backstabbing bitch Yuki."

"I agree with you on that," Iori remarked.

"Now we need to come up with a plan to help break the remaining ice between the two of you," Kurai said, thoughtfully. Kurai lend back against the couch. Inside his mind he was smiling and doing a victory dance. 'Finally! I wondered when Iori was going to come talk to me about Kyo. Now that both Iori and Kyo know how they feel for each other (even though Kyo hasn't made his true feelings known. Yet), Iori knows that he wants Kyo (and probably always has). I can now start on the other part of my plan. Ha! I knew that if I sent Iori and Kyo to meet each other in their dreams they in their deepest subconscious would follow what their inner hearts really wanted and act upon them, and whoo! Did they ever! Focus, Kurai, focus!'

"I believe I have an idea," Iori announced, waking Kurai from his thoughts.

"Oh? Pray do tell," Kurai said, leaning in.

"Come by the Chokoreeto Neko around seven. I'll do the rest," Iori said.

"Okay," Kurai said with a false salute.

_____________________________

Around seven and as promised, Kurai and Kyo entered the Chokoreeto Neko and sat down at a table near the stage. Kurai wore his favorite surcoat made from burgundy dyed silk that had ties on each side so it could be adjusted for a comfortable fit, worn over a skin tight, black body suit, and had tied his hair up in a ponytail. Kyo wore the outfit Kurai had picked for him the day he spent nursing his hangover.

Kyo recognized the place because Iori and his band perform quite a lot at the place.

Kyo nudged his friend's elbow. "Kurai, why did you suggest this place? Iori tends to perform here a lot and you know how I feel about being around him," Kyo said. 'Especially after that dream last night…'

'Because he and you are meant for each other and I'm getting tired of you claiming otherwise. If only you could open your eyes and see Iori for who he really is,' Kurai thought.

"Because we're the perfect examples of sexy eye candy; Iori's handsome, you're gorgeous in a masculine way, and I'm a prim example of a bishounen!" Kurai replied. "Plus, I find Iori very captivating; his presence dominates a room and with a build like his, y'know he's anything but lacking in the where-it-counts department. I bet he has great stamina, and I bet he's a foot long. What do you think? Think he's a good twelve inches?"

Within seconds of speaking his mind, Kurai now knew (and finding it very hilarious) that it was possible for someone to look both horrified and intrigued at the same time.

"I-! I-! I refuse to answer and or comment on that!" Kyo exclaimed.

Kurai smiled, though to Kyo it looked almost like a leer.

"S-Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That?"

"Eh?"

"Stop leering!"

"Who's leering?"

"You of course!"

"I wasn't leering!"

"Yes, you were!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Why on earth would I leer at you for? I have Chris to leer at."

"How should I know?"

"You need to get your head out of the gutter, my friend."

"I… I'm not some ecchi!"

"Then why were you accusing me of leering at you? I was simply smiling at a thought. If you assumed that I was leering at you then you were thinking hentai thoughts."

"I was not!"

"So who was it?"

"What?"

"Whom were you thinking hentai thoughts about?"

"I-! None of your business!"

"Aha! I knew you were!"

"I-! Oh, shut up!"

"So who's on your mind?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me."

"……"

"Please?"

"That band's about to perform."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"If so then why do you hang out with me?"

"'Cause you live in my apartment."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"I know! Would you have me any other way?"

"No comment."

"Quiet, they're about to start," Kurai said, turning his attention to the stage.

On stage, Iori stepped up to the microphone, dressed in a sexy, skintight black tee shirt and black leather pants. He easily spotted Kurai and Kyo seated near the stage and nodded with approval. He motioned for the other band members to start on a particular song he'd pick out. Clearing his throat, Iori made eye contact with Kyo and held his gaze as he began to sing.

"I am lost in the see-thru,

I think you lost yourself too,

Throughout all of this confusion,

I hope I somehow get to you,

I practiced all the things I'd say,

To tell you how I fell,

And when I finally get my chance,

It all seems so surreal,

'Cause from the first time I say you,

I only thought about you,

I didn't know you,

I wanted to hold onto, The things you'd never say to me,"

During the performance, Kyo became more and more aware that Iori was possibly singing directed at him, and became even more so as Iori walked off stage and made his way slowly towards him.

"'Cause you said, You can't change the way you feel,

(I could never do that, I could never do that,)

But you can't tell me this ain't real, 'cause this is real,

And you would see right through that,

In the end it's all I've got,

So I'm gonna hold onto that,

So I'm gonna hold on and on and on and on"

Behind his drink, Kurai smiled. What better way for Iori to express his feelings then through song, and Kurai commended Iori for his choice as it wasn't one of those annoying and dime a dozen false love songs written by some boy or girl band. He almost purred as he watched Iori knelt down in front of Kyo and took of the boy's hands in his.

"Now you've got me watching your eyes,

Got me waiting just to see,

If it goes the way it never will,

Your eyes are watching me,

And now you've got me thinking 'bout, The first time that I met you,

Standing in a crowded room,

But I could only see you,

And I hope my words will get through,

'Cause now I can't forget you,

I want to tell you,

If only I could reach you,

And makes you feel this way,

But you said, You can't change the way you feel,

(I could never do that, I could never do that,)

But you can't tell me this ain't real, 'cause this is real,

And you would see right through that,

In the end it's all I've got

So I'm gonna hold onto that,

So I'm gonna hold on and on and on and on,

And on…"*

Blushing furiously, Kyo swiped his hand out of Iori's and all but ran out of the nomiya, unaware that Iori was following him until the tall redhead managed to grab onto his elbow to turn him around. Kyo made a swing at Iori, planning on embedding his fist into the man's face, but Iori blocked it with his palm and held it.

"You bastard! What the hell did you think you were doing in there!" Kyo snarled.

"I think it's pretty clear," Iori replied, calmly.

"Yeah, embarrassing me to no end!" Kyo snapped back.

"It looked like to me that Iori was serenading you, Kyo," Kurai said, appearing before the two.

Kyo looked back and forth as his absorb the little bit of info Kurai told him, and a thought struck him.

"You… You were in on this the whole time!" Kyo exclaimed, turning to Kurai. "That's why you brought me to this particular nomiya! You knew exactly what Iori planned on doing!"

"I had an idea, so yes," Kurai replied.

"How could you! What kind of a friend are you anyway?"

"The kind of friend who has some knowledge, from an outsider's point of view, to see something that you refused to see."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kyo demanded.

"That Iori obviously is in love with you and has been for some time now, and that you feel the same way about him only you're so stubborn and dead set against him, that you continue to see thus!" Kurai answered.

"Who the fuck says I'm in love with Iori! That's fucking ridiculous!"

"No it isn't because it's there! And I've been trying to help you realize that!"

"I don't believe you! You knew how I felt and yet you insisted on playing matchmaker to hook me up with Iori? The very man who's been trying to kill me for as long as I can remember and who now claims that he loves me? For all anyone knows he's just jerking you around-!"

"That is total bullshit and you know it! We had this conversation before, remember or need I remind you that if either you wanted the other dead, you would've killed each other off long ago. But neither of you have because both of you are feed up with continuing some stupid ancient blood feud that should have died off long ago. Yes, I know that at first Iori did want to kill you, but he's changed. People are allowed to change their ways if they want. If you two had meet under different circumstances and this blood feud didn't exist, I know for a Kami-damned fact that the two of you would be lovers," Kurai said.

"Kurai's right," Iori said, once the half dragon said what he wanted to say. "I refuse to carry on this blood feud just to please the man who sired me and told me to fight the descendants of the Kusanagi bloodline any longer. And I understand that right now you feel very much betrayed by your friend, but take in to consideration of what he said. Do you honestly think that Kurai would set you up with someone that isn't right for you?" He leaned in. "Remember, he isn't all human, and has the ability to see things that normal human beings can't see, such as a bond between two people. Besides, even if he hadn't meddle in our affairs my feelings for you would have made themselves known and I would've gone after you eventually."

"Oh yeah?" Kyo challenged, crossing his arms. "How do I know that you're not just jerking me around so I'll let me guard down around you?"

"Kyo, do you really believe that I'm that kind of person, never mind a fighter, that I would stoop so low? If I had wanted to kill you off so easily, I would have done so the very first time we met. I am a honorable man and a honest man, and I will not belittle myself using trickery to defeat an opponent. However I don't want you as my opponent anymore. I want you as my lover," Iori said. "I'm not a man known for my emotions, but I do know when I'm in love."

For a long moment's silence, nothing was said from either party. Kurai could feel the tension building up so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"This is… This is very hard to swallow," Kyo said, breaking the spell of silence.

"Why? Because you feel overwhelmed?" Iori asked.

"Yes. Just when I think I know someone they go and show me a different face, throwing what I thought to be true out the window and confusing me as hell," Kyo said.

"Should the world be full of people who wear but one mask?" Kurai asked, theatrically.

Kyo groaned at his friend's quirks, but the had dragon had a point, as much as he didn't want to agree with right now.

"I saw nah for it'd be boring as hell!" Kurai finished.

"Kyo," Iori said, drawing the other fighter's attention back to him, "Would you at least be willing to give a relationship with me a try? I understand that you may be afraid to start a relationship with someone else, let alone me, because of how your last one ended so badly, but unlike Yuki, I will be honest with what I want from you and how I feel."

"I…I don't know…" Kyo replied.

"Would this help?" Iori asked and slowly drew Kyo into a kiss, giving him the opportunity to break free if the brunette wanted too. When Kyo didn't pull away, Iori gently nibbled on his bottom lip, enticing Kyo to grant him entrance. Kyo felt his eyelids close as he hesitantly parted his lips, allowing Iori to deepen the kiss. He shivered as Iori ran the tip of his tongue across the sensitive roof of his mouth, giving a soft moan when Kyo felt Iori touch the back of his throat with the tip of his tongue before settling back to stroke and caress his own. Iori brought a hand up from Kyo's waist and gently cupped his neck, gently rubbing his thumb up and down the curve of Kyo's throat.

At this moment, Kurai was debating if he should go grab some popcorn and a soft drink or not from the show he was watching, and smiled when Kyo brought his hands up to rest of Iori's shoulders, then moving one entwine his fingers through the redhead's hair. The kiss ended, much to Kurai's disappointment, but he noted a little sigh coming from Kyo as their mouths parted.

Kyo looked up at Iori's face for a long time with a thoughtful but undecided look on his face as the redhead waited patiently.

"I believe you when you said that you're honest so I'm trusting you not to hurt me like Yuki did," Kyo said.

"Otherwise there would be no place for Iori to hid from you seeking revenge," Kurai added, smiling away.

Iori smirked and nodded.

Kyo turned to the half dragon. "I ought to smack you for interfering in my personal life like you have, Kurai."

"Then I wouldn't be the Kurai you know me as," the half dragon replied, smiling away, unfazed by Kyo's comment.

"Isn't that the truth," Kyo said, rolling his eyes.

Kurai clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Tut, tut; Kurai-niichan knows best."

Kyo pulled Kurai into a playful headlock as Iori lead them both back inside before his band formed a search party to find him so they could perform another number. Back at their table, Iori gave Kyo a quick kiss before heading back on stage, focusing only on Kyo for the rest of the performance that night.

End

_____________________________

(*) "Change" by Good Charlotte from their first album.

_____________________________

Shuuichi Minamino: Don't worry for I do plan on writing an epilogue.

Kurai: Yeah, after she gets some sleep and has restored her energy on pocky, Pepsi One, coffee and anything else she can shove in her mouth.

Shuuichi Minamino: *waves magical wand she "barrowed" from Sailor Moon* Quiet or I'll turn you into a chibi and throw you into the pit of tentacles.

Kurai: *starry eyes* Please?

Kyo: Hentai.


	9. Epilogue: The Long Awaited Lemon Scene!

Shuuichi Minamino: Well, here it is; the long awaited epilogue. You know, when I first started writing this fanfic, I honestly had no idea just how so many people were going to enjoy reading it! So I want to take this moment to thank everyone who posted a review and gave me encouraging words to continue! Hugs and kisses, and many, many, many thanks to you all!

_____________________________

It was late in the evening as Kyo made his way back to his and Iori's room that was one of the many guesthouses on Kurai's parents' island, passing through the many different gardens. Kyo's personal favorite was the large koi pond and waterfall that their room was next to. Stepping onto the veranda and sliding the door aside, Kyo toed off his shoes before entering.

He, Kurai, Chris and Iori had arrived earlier that day as they had been invited to the quintuplets' third birthday. Iori had spent most of the time playing a long and very complicated game of Go with Kurai's father, while Kyo, Kurai and Chris had fun player with the dragon toddlers.

What struck Kyo strange that even though Nikko, Nichibotsu, Kumo and Kazefuyu were all the same age; their heights were noticeably different. Nikko was tall as an eight-year-old, Nichibotsu was tall as a six-year-old, Kumo was tall as a five-year-old, and Kazefuyu was the only one who looked the appropriate height for a three-year-old. Kurai had eased Kyo by explaining that the difference in their heights despite them being all the same age was normal, for dragons anyway.

"They grow in stages like this until they hit puberty. I, however, aged like a human because I wasn't born from an egg," Kurai had added.

Inside the guesthouse, Kyo entered the bedroom to gather his bathing materials. Kurai told him that because there was a volcano on this island, there were hundreds of natural hot springs and one located near their appointed guesthouse. Like any normal Japanese man, Kyo loved soaking in hot springs, and was looking forward to spending some relaxing time in one of them. Kurai's young cousins were bundles of pure energy and were quite demanding from their playmates no matter who or what the age.

Tying on a yukata, Kyo walked down the step stone path towards the hot spring and push opened the bamboo gate. The hot spring looked heavenly and Kyo couldn't wait to dive in. Setting his things down and untying his yukata, Kyo quickly seated himself into the water. It was hot, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Crossing his arms behind his head, Kyo leaned back and stretched, feeling his muscles relaxing underneath the soothing, hot water.

'Ah, bliss,' Kyo thought.

He felt the water ripple and opened an eye to see that Iori had joined him.

"Enjoy your game of Go?" Kyo asked casually.

"Yes. Kurai's father is a agreeable…being," Iori said.

"You and he are kind of similar," Kyo remarked. Iori looked at his lover to continue. "Well, you both don't say much unless you have a point to make, you both have dominating presences, you're both honest, and of course, good looking."

"Meanwhile your friend Kurai takes more after his mother," Iori said.

"He does, doesn't he, but I think Kurai's more crafty and he has something his mother doesn't have; an evil streak. Especially on those who cause harm to those he cares for," Kyo said.

"How very true," Iori nodded, having seen part of it during the beginning of the 'Revenge on Yuki' episode. The redhead turned to face Kyo. "Turn around."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I want to give you a massage," Iori explained.

"Sounds great," Kyo said, turning his back towards Iori. The brunette gave a happy sigh as Iori slowly worked out the kinks and knots.

"You have quite a few knots," Iori pointed out.

"I spent the day entertaining Kurai's cousins," Kyo explained. "They demand quite a bit of attention at such a young age."

"I think perhaps we need to go inside and have you lay down on your stomach that way I can work out these knots effectively," Iori suggested.

_____________________________

Back inside the bedroom, Kyo laid out on his stomach while Iori straddled over Kyo's rear, starting from the head and slowly working his way down the brunette's back. Iori focused a lot around Kyo's neck and shoulder line where most of the knots were located, and having strong hands came useful as Iori had really work on a couple of hard knots. It caused Kyo a little discomfort, but after they were worked, out, he was feeling great. After a full hour had passed, Kyo's back line was free from kinks and knots.

"Ah, that feels so much better, Iori. Thank you," Kyo said, rolling onto his back.

"No problem," the redhead replied, taking one of Kyo's feet into his hands and switching the mood of the massage from relaxing to arousing, and Iori knew that the way to start was with the feet.

Kyo gave a sudden sigh. The palms of his feet were a gathering a nerves, as was his back, and one only had to touch them a particular way to send bolts of pleasure throughout Kyo's body. Iori knew just how to do so. Kyo rested his cheek against the bedding as Iori gently brushed the pads of his fingers up and down the arch of his foot. The brunette squirmed as Iori lifted the feet up and gently sank his teeth into the pad of his big toe. Iori trailed a path of sucking kisses up the inside of Kyo's leg, brushing his finger pads over the acres of skin he could reach while tracing the creases of Kyo's hip joints soaking in the soft whimpers of his lover.

Kyo buried a hand in the redhead's hair trying to direct his mouth to where he wanted Iori to pay attention, but the taller fighter removed Kyos' hand from his locks and held it down as he made his way up Kyo's lean abdomen with his mouth, teeth and tongue, outlining the boy's naval before dipping his tongue into the short cavern.

Iori leaned up to one of his favorite areas and switched between nibbling and sucking on the hollow of Kyo's throat while one of his hands drew down the side of Kyo's form, and wrapped long digits around the brunette's drooling arousal, smearing the wet proof of the boy's pleasure around the sensitive head. Kyo arched upwards into the redhead's hand and buried a hand into cool red locks while placing his other one on of Iori's shoulders.

Kyo lifted one of his long, lean legs and wrapped it around Iori's waist, drawing their matching hard arousal together, and pushed upwards. Iori's hand abandoned Kyo's arousal and held onto the boy's hips as they began grinding against one another. Kyo lifted Iori from his neck and sealed their mouths together in a deep, long kiss, caressing and rolling their tongues around the others'.

Iori pulled away and ended the kiss with reluctances for half a minute as he went to get something that would make their coupling so much easier. Kyo lay out on his back and drew his legs up in a sensual offering that made Iori's arousal throb at the sight. Kneeling back down between the boy's legs, Iori unscrewed the cap and squeezed a fair amount onto two of his digits. Pressing them against Kyo's tight opening, Iori slowly worked his fingers inside, stretching the shorter fighter. Removing the second digit, Iori pushed the remaining one deeper until it brushed against a nub inside Kyo that made the boy cry out and arch.

Withdrawing his remaining finger, Iori squeezed more of the lubricant and coated his throbbing need. Kyo tipped his head back, arching as he felt the head of Iori's hard member against his opening and released a low breath as Iori slowly pushed his way in. Sheathed up to his root, Iori paused long enough for Kyo to adjust to the invader, although it was hard with Kyo's tight muscles throbbing in tune with the boy's heartbeat around his arousal.

Leaning down, Iori placed a deep kiss against the arch of Kyo's throat and pushed his hips into Kyo. The redhead repeated the action twice until he located Kyo's sensitive prostate, striking it every time he drove back into his lover. Kyo held onto Iori's arms as he lover stroked him from the inside, the redhead sank his teeth gently into one of the hot spots behind Kyo's ear and applied suction each time he drove back inside, and stroked Kyo's arousal for good measurement. It wasn't long underneath his lover's pleasurable treatments that Kyo wailed his released, climaxing hard around Iori, trigging his own deep inside Kyo. Breathing heavily as their bodies rode the last spasm of pleasure, Iori and Kyo held onto each other until they caught their breaths. Pulling out slowly, Iori rolled out on his side and drew Kyo close, burying his nose into the brunette's dampened locks. A whisper of love was exchanged between the two fighters as they drifted off to sleep.

The End

_____________________________

Kurai: Oh man! That ending was so sappy! It's like reading a gay romance novel.

Shuuichi Minamino: (flicks him off) Oh shut up! I happen to like ending them this way.

Kurai: Thank kami you didn't end it with something like 'a whisper of love was exchanged between the two lovers as they drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what the future held in store for them'.

Shuuichi Minamino: Considering that the epilogue is supposed to take place three years in the future, I couldn't end the fic like that. Plus that would be so…"

Iori: Wants-to-make-me-gag?

Shuuichi Minamino: Exactly! 


End file.
